


相助

by liliamt



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 自用存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Summary: 现pa，木叶限定朋友浓度很高的abo，会有中和下的。
Kudos: 4





	相助

1.

小学同学和他坐在一起，正用筷子夹起面条放进嘴里，旁若无人的吸溜着属于他的那份拉面，他也点了一份平时最常吃的番茄拉面，可十分钟过去了，面条和汤水都没有减少的迹象。在一旁喝完了汤，差点要去舔碗底的小学同学看到他丝毫未动的拉面，瞪起两颗比玻璃球还要浑圆的眼睛。

“佐助怎么什么都没吃啊我说！”

他摇了摇头，把筷子在碗沿上搁好，把钱放在桌子上，用眼神示意鸣人自己先去外面等他。出去后，一阵风吹来，让佐助从刚才就一直滚烫的脸颊和耳朵稍稍降温，他觉得喉咙深处又干又痒，想摸出一支烟来吸，摸遍了外套都没有找到打火机，这时鸣人掀开帘子走到他身边，佐助叼着一支没有点燃的香烟尴尬的样子被他看了个正着，鸣人脸上顿时绽放出灿烂的笑容。

“什么嘛！原来佐助也会忘带打火机。”

他沉默地将香烟扔到一旁的垃圾桶里，看着鸣人在冬日里热力稀薄的日光下的侧脸，酝酿了一会儿情绪，开口。

“喂，鸣人，你是个Alpha吧。”

“是啊！怎么了吗？”

“……我有个不得不拜托你的请求。”

“既然是小佐助不得不拜托我的事，我一定会好好听着的，你说吧！”

“今天你能不能来帮我处理发情期。”

2.

漩涡鸣人呆了三秒，但作为佐助从小到大恨不得穿一条裤子的最好朋友（自认为）他还是迅速恢复了冷静。

发呆的三秒里，他将从儿时到现在与佐助相处的点点滴滴像走马灯那样重复了一遍。他是个Alpha，出生在一个不那么标准的AB组合的家庭里，佐助是他的青梅竹马，宇智波一族大多是传统的AO家庭。小时候还不明显，从小因为长相出众而广受身边的女性的喜爱，追过佐助的女孩能从木叶排到砂隐，鸣人儿时还不明白何为爱和喜欢时追求的女孩——春野樱就是其中一员。直到身边的孩子陆陆续续到了青春期，开始出现第二性征，同为Omega的沉重事实如一桶冷水浇灭了小樱正熊熊燃烧的单恋之火，在正值心思敏感的年纪里，小樱和鸣人一起打扫班级时哭湿了整面课桌。

不过这件事仍旧没改变三人形影不离的现状，遭受打击的小樱愈挫愈勇，在追求佐助这件事上展现了极大的耐心，试图证明OO恋的可行性，而鸣人始终在这三人的青春喜剧里宛如在车底下的路人，佐助对他来说比起Omega天生的吸引力，更像一个无话不谈的朋友，也许是佐助平时很好的掩盖住了Omega的信息素，才让他们之间没有出现目前大众最喜闻乐见的“怎么办！我和我的Alpha朋友不小心睡觉了？”或者“没带抑制剂的我为什么会和Omega朋友在厕所隔间狭路相逢”这样的小说情节。

所以鸣人那在小樱对佐助攻势如火的单恋下被衬托得微不足道的好感，被他用数十年如一日的和佐助你打我我打你，你作业借我抄我给你买冰棍这样的小事搪塞过去了，时间一长，连鸣人自己都觉得和佐助的关系到此地步为止。

一阵冷风吹过，掀起了路过的女高中生的短裙裙摆，也让鸣人从脑内纷纷杂杂的回忆里脱身。佐助仍旧保持着刚才的面无表情，眼睛里写满了“给你十秒不作答就杀了你”。

鸣人的喉结滚动，一滴冷汗顺着他的脊背下滑，佐助的请求实在是超纲了啊，他已经22岁了，连交往的人都没有，所以当你最好的朋友突然向你抛出这样的问题，到底该如何作答。

佐助见他瞠目结舌，又补充了一句：“只是作为朋友之间的帮助，没有其他多余含义。”

3.

听着浴室里传出淅淅沥沥的水声，鸣人回忆着佐助的话，所以自己是该庆幸佐助没有发现他那些密密麻麻的小心思还是该感到失落。

从酒店前台到订好的房间门口，他追着佐助问这么做的原因，得到的是正式无比的——因为下周开始他要开始跟着大蛇丸实习，和他的发情期不巧的撞车，使用抑制剂又会有相当长的一段不适宜的时期——的原因。

佐助将房间的磁卡插进供电槽，回头对他说：“你是我接触过的最了解的Alpha，除了你我暂时想不到其他人选。”

鸣人愣住，“从你那里听到这样的话还是第一次。”

佐助挑起一边眉毛，他随手拉开领带，褪下大衣。“我先去洗澡了？还有，别一直用那么奇怪的眼神盯着我。”

佐助洗好后他连看也不敢看，匆匆溜进浴室，关上浴室的门用脊背抵住后才意识到这样反应过度不是会被佐助瞧不起吗，鸣人懊恼地坐在马桶上想摸出手机随便搜索一下对策，突然又想起来手机被他一进门就扔在了床上，只好磨磨蹭蹭脱衣服，扭开热水的开关，热水淋到头发上他才稍稍冷静下来。

出去时看到佐助坐在床上，电视开着，设定成了静音，佐助眼睛虽然在电视上，却在看着那之外的东西，他的身边放着一台笔记本电脑，打开的页面里是编辑完的邮件。

“洗澡也真够慢的，吊车尾。”他眯起眼睛，语气里透露着调笑。

到底是谁的错啊，鸣人心里嘀咕着，慢吞吞地迈上床靠近佐助。佐助合上电脑，伸出右手来突然捏住他的下巴，把鸣人拉到他的面前。

“在这之前先说好，只用临时标记我就好，不要做多余的事。”

“……临时标记？”

佐助不耐烦地皱眉，“中学我记得我们一起上过生理课，难道你都睡过去了？”

“牙那时总喊我去喂卡卡西的狗，后来那些狗一只比一只丰满富态。”

佐助看着鸣人无辜的蓝眼睛，鸣人不像是说谎，他垂下头无可奈何地叹了一口气，“不要插进来，咬一下脖子后面的那个突起。”说着，他便牵起鸣人的手，引导他摸向他脖颈后那个从未有第二个人触碰过的地方，尽管好好忍耐住了，但Alpha的气息近在咫尺，鸣人的手掌上有日积月累的茧子，蹭过脖子上柔软的皮肤时让他身体内部的温度陡然上升。

“佐助你还好吧……”鸣人被他牵着手，小心翼翼打量他的反应。

笨蛋就是笨蛋，怎么这时候还会问好不好的话，佐助心想，语气里多了丝焦躁。“所以你知道在哪里了吧？”

“唔……！”鸣人连连点头，“那么佐助现在我就……”

话未讲完便被一对温度略低的柔软事物堵住了，佐助舔吻着他的嘴唇，像饮水那样渴求着他。

“佐助，等等。是朋友间的互助也会接吻吗？”鸣人在被亲得气喘吁吁的间隙拉开他和佐助的距离，当然，话一说出口他就感觉到了后悔，佐助的脸色顿时变得很差。他在心里埋怨了自己无数次，即使当成朋友也好，至少也能与这具自己渴望已久的身体共枕，可是刚刚那句话分明是自己先掐断了可能性。

“啊，当然是朋友，我看上去是会和其他人接吻的样子吗？”本以为佐助会离开，他却只是露出鸣人熟悉的，高高在上的笑容，“朋友的请求你该不会拒绝吧？”

从佐助口中得到的话语明明是肯定，鸣人却被不知名的失落感击倒，说起来他对粉红色气泡有免疫般的人生经验里，第一次接吻也是给了眼前这位此刻半袒露着胸膛的佐助，在小学的课桌上赌气似的对视，接着就阴差阳错地贴在了一起，甚至后来连毕业聚会时的接吻游戏他都没有参与过。

不过都被说了是朋友，那么做什么都可以被宽恕吧。

“佐助是Omega吧，放着这里不管就标记的话会不会难受？”他将手探入佐助的腿间，抚摸上已经硬挺的性器，像是为了躲避他的动作，佐助一个劲地向后挪动身体，鸣人用空出的那只手揽住他的腰，让他和自己之间贴合得更加紧密。佐助低下头，刚才在鸣人面前的因为忍耐羞耻而积攒的毅力在鸣人手指的动作前彻底消失殆尽，身体的每一处都在渴望着面前的鸣人，如果没有之前总是在强调的“朋友”一词，他此刻只想遵从Omega的本能，好好埋在鸣人的衣服里。

“只要不进到后面就什么都可以吧？”

“哈……你闭嘴，快点标记我。”

“可是是小佐助拜托我的，如果不处理前面的话，既是标记了也会很难受。”

佐助很讨厌鸣人突如其来的不干脆，他只想快点被标记，这样下去他仅存的自尊心会一点点被鸣人身体上传来的热度剥落。

“好啰嗦啊你吊车尾，要做就快点。”

“可我是为了佐助啊！”鸣人虽然嘴上这么说，但也加快了抚弄的速度，在达到临界点时，他又凑过去和佐助接吻，这次他却十分克制，只是温柔地碰了碰佐助的下嘴唇，在佐助被高潮占据理智的片刻，鸣人将牙齿挨上他脖颈后的腺体，为了反复确认那样，他在那上面亲吻了数次才咬住。

“这样就没事了。”

“嗯……”

虽然是佐助意料之中的结果，但没有被完全填满的空虚感挥之不去，想起身去再洗一次澡的时候，背后被鸣人结结实实地抱住了。

“喂，快放开我。”

“可我想今晚就这样抱着佐助睡觉啊我说……”看不到也能猜到吊车尾委屈地垂下的眼睛和嘴角，一边是高潮后疲惫的身体，一边是完全没有动摇的意思的手臂，佐助最终妥协。

“只有今晚。还有，睡觉不要那么不老实！”他闷闷地说道。

得到佐助的许可的鸣人将脑袋埋进佐助的肩膀中，撒娇似的用鼻子蹭着刚刚因为标记而红肿的腺体，佐助不禁打了一个冷颤。

只不过是亲密的朋友，他说服自己。


End file.
